Often, it is either desirable or necessary to obtain specimens of tissue from humans and other animals, particularly in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancerous tumors, premalignant conditions, and other diseases or disorders. For example, when it is discovered that suspicious conditions exist, either by means of x-ray or ultrasound imaging in various tissues of the body, a physician typically performs a biopsy to determine if the cells at the suspected site are cancerous.
A biopsy can be done either by an open or percutaneous technique. Open biopsy is an invasive procedure using a scalpel, whereby either a portion (incisional biopsy) or the entire mass (excisional biopsy) is removed. Percutaneous biopsy is usually done with a needle-like instrument through a relatively small incision, and can be performed by fine needle aspiration (FNA) or through the taking of a core biopsy sample. In FNA biopsy, individual cells or clusters of cells are obtained for cytologic examination and can be prepared such as in a Papanicolaou smear. In a core biopsy, a core or fragment of the tissue is obtained for histologic examination.
Intact tissue from the organ, lesion, or tumor is preferred by medical personnel in order to arrive at a definitive diagnosis regarding the patient's condition. In most cases only part of the tissue in question needs to be sampled. The portions of tissue extracted must be indicative of the organ, lesion, or tumor as a whole. Often, multiple tissue samples from various locations of the mass being sampled may be taken.
The percutaneous biopsy procedure can be performed utilizing various techniques and devices. An example is a method and a device that employs a biopsy needle for cutting tissue sample as described in British Patent Publication No. GB 2018601A. In the described biopsy device, living tissue is drawn into a cutting region under vacuum. The vacuum is created in the needle by employing connecting lines to a vacuum generator situated outside of a hand piece that holds the cannula. The cutting of the sample is done using a cutting mechanism that moves axially over the cannula. After the needle is withdrawn from the host, the sample is flushed out from the tip of the needle. The vacuum established in the hollow needle is regulated externally from the hand-piece.
Another biopsy mechanism is described in European Patent Publication No. EP 0890 339 A1. A biopsy needle, with a cutting mechanism, is integrated into a hand piece. The needle is connected via connection lines to an external vacuum generator and controls. The cutting device is moveable axially in the hollow space of the biopsy needle. A rotary movement, combined with a manual lengthwise push causes the cutting device to sample the tissue from the host. The sample is transported in the hollow channel of the needle. A similar arrangement is also shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822.
A vacuum-assisted biopsy device is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0011156 A1, provides for a compactly configured hand device, in whose housing all drive elements necessary for propelling the needle of the biopsy needle arrangement are provided. A partial vacuum source is provided separate from the hand device, which can be connected via an appropriate supply line to the needle arrangement inside the hand device at a suitable connection location.
US Patent Publication No. 20050203439, describes a biopsy device for taking tissue samples, which includes a housing, a removable element and a control panel. The removable part has a vacuum pump in the form of a syringe which is driven by a first motor and a biopsy needle which is driven by a separate motor under the control of a controller built into a permanent hand set. The needle and syringe are provided as a sterile package unit.
Small diameter biopsy needles are desirable because they have the potential to generate less tissue trauma in the host during use. Generally, biopsy needles use a cutting tip that slices tissue as the needle is advanced. Since biopsy needles need to be inserted a considerable distance before reaching the location of the tissue to be sampled, having a small diameter means less tissue is cut by the cutting tip.
It would be desirable for a biopsy needle of small diameter to provide greater sample size with less trauma than larger size needles. But small-diameter needles are believed to pose a greater design challenge because of the structural demands on a small diameter device.